


Spinel meets Anon

by Chromite



Series: Tales of Spinel and Anon [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cellphones, Gem Powers, Grocery Shopping, Mention of Steven - Freeform, Post-Steven Universe: The Movie, Shapeshifting, making a surprise for Steven, mention of Amethyst - Freeform, mention of Garnet - Freeform, mention of the Diamonds, setting the scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 19:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20605775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: Spinel goes on a grocery shopping trip to make a surprise for Steven, but ends up with much more than she expected.





	Spinel meets Anon

>A few months had passed since Spinel had brought the giant injector to Earth, with the intention of destroying all organic life on the planet, and since she had been taken in by the Diamonds. As much as she loved them, and loved the attention they were showing her, she found herself longing to return to Earth.   
>Spinel was curious about the Earth. She wanted to know what it was like. She wanted to see what sort of world had produced a person as wonderful as Steven for herself. She wanted to see the planet that.....that Pink Diamond had fallen in love with six thousand years ago. She had come to an agreement with the Diamonds on the matter. They knew they needed to let Spinel do things on her own sometimes if she was ever going to move on from her past. Plus it gave them the perfect excuse to drop by Earth more often to see Steven, who they still missed a lot. Spinel made them a promise she'd visit them for a full day every Earth week.  
>Ever since the arrangement had been made, Spinel had taken her time to really explore Earth on her own terms, taking warp pads to the various locations on the globe. Other gems joined her of course, sometimes Amethyst would tag along for trips to old gem structures, other times Garnet would accompany her to the more isolated spots. Steven himself went with her most of the time, always happy to share what he knew with her, or learn from any gem accompanying the pair out.   
>Spinel had stayed with Steven at first, but as she became more comfortable with Earth, she started performing in the streets of different towns on Earth, bringing smiles to gems and humans alike, and earning money for her impromptu performances. She loved bringing smiles to people's faces, loved how they showered her with adoration, money, and tokens of affection. She soon found herself with enough money to move into her own little place, close to Beach City, a place she could retreat to if she needed her solitude.   
>Not that Spinel spent much time alone in her small home, her desire for companionship was strong, but the house was invaluable for the times she wanted to get away from everything. A place to go when she found herself overwhelmed with emotions, or a place to go to try new things in private.   
>It was the desire to try something new in private that drove Spinel into her task for the day. She was heading to the buildings humans called a grocery store, a place filled with food of various types, all available for purchase. Spinel wanted to show Steven how grateful she was to be given another chance at being his friend, she wanted to make a surprise treat for the growing teen, a cake for him, to share with whoever he wanted to.  
>Spinel entered the grocery store, looking around the place with wonder. She took a brief moment to pull her cellphone out of her gem, to look over the list of items she would need to create her surprise cake. A wide smile crossed her face as she grabbed a buggy and began wandering through the store, stashing her phone back in her gem to keep it safe.   
>Spinel loved the sound of the squeaks the wheels on the cart was making, timed with the squeaks coming from her own shoes as she walked through the aisles, grabbing the items she needed for her cake. First was the frosting, she grabbed five canisters in total. The recipe she was following only called for one, but she liked to eat the sweet stuff out of the canister sometimes, she knew she wouldn't be able to resist having a few fingers full of frosting while she worked. She licked her lips just thinking of the sugary sweet flavors, the chocolate and the strawberry and the cherry frostings were her favorite.   
>The next thing on Spinel's list was canned sweetened condensed milk. Spinel wrinkled her nose a bit at this ingredient, she didn't like the idea of dairy being canned, but she was still new to cooking, so she grabbed the cans she needed and moved to the next list item.   
>The only thing left that wasn't a cold item was the box of cake mix. She looked up at the labels above the aisles, smiling as she came to the right one. She was getting more excited to finish her shopping, moving faster as she traveled down the aisle towards where the cake mix was. She spotted the one she wanted from a few feet away, absentmindedly stretching her right hand out to reach for it and grab it from afar so she could get out of the store faster, her mind wandering to how she thought Steven would react to her surprise.   
>The feeling of a hand brushing against her own snapped Spinel out of her thoughts. She looked towards the shelf where her hand was reaching, seeing her large gloved hand next to a smaller human hand, following the arm and arriving at the face of a bewildered human male, blushing a little as he removed his hand from the shelf. A light blush formed on her own face as she found herself wanting to talk with the human, thinking to herself. "I can do this, it's just a human, right? Steven's a human, talking to a grown one shouldn't be hard."  
>The man was laughing nervously as he saw Spinel approach, her arm receding back to a more normal length as she pushed her buggy closer. "Hahaha, guess we both have a sweet tooth, huh? S-sorry about that, I got lost in thought there."  
>Spinel let out her own nervous laugh as she closed the distance further. "Hehheh, d-don't worry about it, I w-was lost in thoughts too. But, uh, what do you mean sweet tooth?"  
>A look of surprise crossed the man's face for a moment before he smiled and replied. "You know, a sweet tooth? It's an expression used to describe someone that really likes sweet things." The man eyed the five canisters of frosting in Spinel's cart and smiled. "Looks like you've got a major one with all the frosting you have, or you're making more than one cake."   
>Spinel shook her head nervously. "No, no, I'm just making one, for a friend as a.....as a thank you gift, a surprise."  
>"Must be a great friend if you're giving them a whole cake you can't eat yourself." the man smiled knowingly.   
>Spinel let out a light laugh. "Knowing him, he'll insist on cutting off a piece for everyone around when I give it to him. He's such a sweetheart." Spinel spoke in a fond tone as she thought of how kind Steven was.  
>"I get it, everyone should have a friend like that, someone you can always count on to share happiness no matter what. Friends like that are hard to come by."  
>Spinel's face fell a little "Friends in general are hard to make for me. I've messed up so much......ah, sorry, you don't want to hear about my problems, we don't even know each other."  
>The man cracked a smile. "We could get to know each other, if you wanted to. You seem like an interesting gal, I'd love to hear about how you managed that thing with your arm, you had it stretched out so far! I'm Anon by the way, it's nice to meet you!" Anon offered his right hand towards Spinel.  
>Spinel looked at his hand for a moment and hesitated, a thought running through her mind. "This human wants to get to know me better? I wonder how he'd feel if I told him everything at once? No, no, this is good, this is a chance to make a friend who isn't connected to Steven! C'mon Spinel, you can do this."  
>"I, I'm Spinel. It's nice to meet you Anon. So, how do we go from here? How do we......meet again?"  
>Anon thought for a moment before pulling a slender object out of his pocket, thin and black. "Do you have a phone? We could trade numbers with each other, talk over them and send texts to each other. We can work out the details of another meeting and find out when our schedules sync up for us to meet."  
>"Oh, s-sure, I've got one of those!" Spinel spoke excitedly as she reached towards her gem, pulling her dark pink phone out. "Here, you enter your number in, I'll enter mine!."  
>The man let out a light snort of amusement as they traded phones. "How are you going to hit the keys with those large fingers anyways?  
>Spinel looked at her gloved hand for a moment before smirking. Her gem glowed faintly as her gloves vanished, revealing her long slender fingers, each one tipped in a sharp nail. The glow persisted for a moment as her nails receded, she didn't want to damage Anon's phone as she typed. "Like this of course. What, you didn't think those gloves were my real hands, did you? They're handy for grabbing a lot of things at once though!" Spinel made a quick grabbing motion with her right hand before she started working the keys.   
>Anon watched her with a smile before he snapped out of his wandering thoughts and turned his attention to the dark pink phone in his hand, adding his contact information to her list and taking note of the other names on it. "Steven, Garnet, Pearl, Nephrite, Blue Diamond? Girl certainly has a theme for most of her friends." he thought to himself as he finished typing in his contact information.  
>When both were finished entering their information into the other's phone, they traded phones back. Spinel placed hers back into her gem with a smile as Anon stuffed his back in his pocket and spoke out. "I hope we can talk again soon. Send me a text anytime you want to. See you around Spinel."   
>"Yeah, I.....oh, I know, I'll text you about how the cake turns out and how my friend reacts to it! You can send me a text about how your own cake turns out! Hope to hear from you soon Anon!"  
>Anon nods as he smiles. "Sounds like a plan to me! Later."  
>Spinel feels a sensation welling up inside of her as she grabs a box of cake mix from the shelf and heads off into the store after the eggs and butter she needs. She hadn't expected to meet such a friendly human on her outing, but she was glad she did. She found herself looking forward to sending him a text later, and maybe even calling him up when she finished her cake. She was excited at the prospect of making a new friend and getting to know Anon better.


End file.
